From Afar
by asuitcaseandapaintedface
Summary: TroyKelsi She always watched him from afar and was in deep. And when he's right there, her thoughts are totally consumed. A drabble more or less.


**This is my first attempt at a Troy/Kelsi, but it just sounded like it. Both characters are OOC, but hey, it's FanFiction. This story was actually inspired from true events ion my life. I just changed my life to East High stuff. Enjoy.**

She sat there, motionless, beside him. This was so antagonizing to her, just sitting there, saying nothing and occasionally cheering when the home team gained another first down. It was simply too much for her, he was way too close and she couldn't do anything about it. Staring down at her plaid hat in her hands, she took notice of every stitch and multi-colored thread. There was a small splotch of dirt on the brim and a huge black T on the underside. He had grabbed her hat as a joke and branded it his favorite. Sighing, she peered across the football field and watched as once again the red-clad home team scored another touchdown for its crowd.

For it being just a football game, she was thinking too hard, praying she didn't sound stupid, making sure she didn't get too close, sneaking unseen glances once in a while. It was like rocket science except that no exceptionally intelligent scientist could ever solve her predicament. Moving once more, she sat her arms in her lap and laid her head in her hands, shifting just enough to still be able to see the game. Her feet were carefully placed on the bench in front of her and so were his.

God she loved his stupid shoes. They were his trademark, red and white converses with "Go Wildcats" scrawled on the sides, the unmistakable shuffle of them made her heart pound and knees go weak when he entered a room. He obviously didn't mind the chill, she noticed, considering he was wearing the same pair of cargo shorts that she had grown to know and love. To his side, his sweatshirt was lazily balled up and just sitting there. She would have given anything to be wearing it right then and there.

"Geez, my sweatshirt is still wet." She sat up and stared at him laughing.

"What happened?"

"The bleachers were wet when we got here, and Chad just grabbed it and began wiping the bleachers with it. I was like 'hey, wait a minute!'" He explained, his face lighting up a he told her the story. She smiled and giggled as he threw it back down beside him and the silence returned once more.

Three minutes to go. That was it. She cringed thinking of it considering they would have to separate once more for the weekend. Any time she saw him was a small blessing to her, he just didn't know that. The game clock slowly ticked down and the final buzzer sounded. Sure they home team had won, but she was breaking down inside.

They stepped off the bleachers together, not saying much and trying not to get separated. At this point in time she expected some large fight to break out among the rival students and sadly she had to admit she was a tad bit nervous. He weaved his way through the crowd and to her amazement kept looking over his shoulder to make sure she was still there. Still watching him from afar as she had always done. Tossing his cup in the trash, they made their way out of the field gates.

"Wow, there hasn't been a fight yet, I would have thought some stupid West High student would have thrown a punch by now." she laughed putting her jacket on.

"Yeah, that's odd. But if there is one I'm tossing you out in front of me and yelling take her, take her!" She jokingly pouted at his comment. He smiled. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Sure." She mused as they continued along the dirty sidewalk. "We should just start our own fight. Gosh I hate you!" Playfully she went to hit him and held back, mentally slapping herself for being a dork. He laughed and then it hit her.

Her hands were freezing, she had been walking with them at her side, as did he. They were centimeters apart, just hanging there, and it was killing her. She didn't realize how bad she wanted this, just to grab his hand and get it over with. A weird feeling swept over her and she wondered if he was thinking the same. His hand brushed her jacket and she froze up inside. This was too much. Way too much.

Glancing over in the street, his ride had pulled up and she knew he had to go. Awkwardly holding her arms out for a hug, he turned around and put an arm around her quickly and hurried to his ride. She watched him leave and carefully placed her small hat atop her hair. With tears gently falling, she once more disappeared into the growing crowd.

**So?? Good? Bad? I've never tried this couple, but it just sounded right here. Sorry if you don't like it but I'm not too concerned. Review!**


End file.
